Love Letters
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Dino decides to write Hibari some love letters, because he truly loves him, but he doesn't know that the other male is feeling the same for him.. Rated T for now. 10 love letters [quick drabbles!] 1 bonus chapter. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
1. First Letter

**A/N: **I decided to write some love letters. There will be over 10 of them, so that means 10 whole chapters. Plus, a bonus chapter where the two finally meet after a long time. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me sweet,_  
_Never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_And I love you so._

**- Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley ;**

* * *

****Hah. This is.. those feelings. You don't know what's going to happen next nor do you know how the love of your life would react. With all those letters all spread over the floor, you don't even think you can do this. Not even once, not even twice, not even a third time. No - you're completely freezing to death and as soon as the picture is showing up in front of your eyes where he is hitting you.. Focus, Dino. Focus. You can do it.

"Dear Hibari.

I'm writing you this letter now, because I can't stop thinking about you. It's just as if someone stole my heart. And it's completely true. You stole my heart. And I'm really thankful for that.

No. I was joking. It's just, we haven't met eachother for a long time now, so I just wanted to tell you this. Also, this nonsense what I've wrote before is actually very much true. I can't get you out of my mind, and believe me, I wouldn't want it in any other way.

Because you are the right one for me. The man with whom I want to spend my life with. The one, with whom I want to wake up and sleep together in a bed. The one who I want to truly love.

Oh, Hibari.. if I only could see your face.. I would embrace it with every inch.. with my long, soft fingers..

.. I drifted off, now didn't I? Oh well. You probably get the wrong idea, but honestly. I'm in love with you, Hibari Kyouya. I really wish I could hold you again.

- xo Dino."

You sigh and stuff the letter into an envelope and get up to give it to one of your men. He would take good care of it, that's for sure and you honestly know that.

* * *

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

**- I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston ;**

* * *

****Hibari Kyouya is sitting on the roof, while he is holding the letter tight in his right hand. And it's pretty much obvious that he's crying. Hissing under his tears, he throws the letter against the nearby wall.

"God, damn it, Dino." His heart hurts. So does his head and everything else. He can't wait to see him again.

_.. So, Hibari obviously shows some feelings?_

* * *

**_. x ._**

_- end chapter 1_


	2. Second Letter

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

**- Diamonds - Rihanna ;**

* * *

****"Oi! You're crushing me!" You are currently laying on the floor, Tsuna is sitting on your feet and is currently busy to examine a very special letter. Well, for you, it is special. For him it is just a letter. "Since when do you start writing him?" Tsuna looks at you concerned, while he drops the letter down on the floor, but you could catch it until it reaches the floor. "Since you are floating away, apparently." You grumble and shove him off you, then you stand up and walk over to your desk while Tsuna just sighs.

"Dear Hibari,

this is now the second letter. And yes, it took quite a while, but I'm really happy that you wrote back! It's just.. all those feelings, I can't even handle it. I'm happy. I'm just so damn happy and you should know this. Especially when we meet in the future, but uh, let's not hope anything now, okay?

I am truly and crazy in love with you. My head is spinning because of you. I am just.. I can't really describe what I feel for you, but let's say it is love. True, unbelievable love.

Also, Tsuna is annoying. He knows that I'm writing you those letters, but yeah, I couldn't even care less. It is just.. how should I describe that? You're way too good for me, Hibari. You know that and I know that too. It's always like this and it has been like this for quite a while now. I am not sure why I'm writing you this, but for me, it's important. Because I love you.

I can't wait to see you again.

- xo Dino.

You sigh heavily, then you stuff it into an envelope and blow a kiss on it before you're standing up and give it to one of your men. They are he quickest men ever in this town and you're actually really grateful for that. Yeah. Grateful. This word has been spinning around in your head quite a while now.

* * *

_Please don't leave me_

_Oh please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

__**- Please Don't Leave Me - Pink**

* * *

****"Argg, fu-" Hibari Kyoya is crushing the letter in his fist, then he decides otherwise and kicks the paper ball into the nearby wall right in front of him. He can't help it - he is in love with Dino Cavallone. His heart, no.. even his mind is going crazy whenever he thinks about him. It's been decided, he is unbelievably and deeply in love with him. Since he obviously knows that Dino loves him very much.

He is not dumb.

He doesn't know any feelings.

Nor did he had someone in his life except Dino.

But then.. why is his mind going crazy? Even if it would defintely be crazy by now, it doesn't change a single thing how much he is feeling for him. He wants to hold him so badly. He wants to make love to him and he even wants him as his boyfriend.

_Yes, Hibari Kyoya isn't dumb, But that is the first time that he's having feelings for someone._

* * *

**_. x ._**

_- end chapter 2_


End file.
